fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
She is the most pure-hearted one of the Powerpuff Girls. Like her sisters her appearance has also changed. She is currently dating Boomer and is studying to become a fashion designer and kindergarten teacher. New Appearance Her appearance is different, like most characters. Her blonde hair went to large, longer pigtails. She has a sky blue tank-top with a white heart in the middle of her shirt with a royal blue skirt and royal blue sneakers. She has a very good skill at designing clothes for herself and her sisters, she wears a baby blue tank top with a navy blue heart in the middle. She wears a baby blue knit short jacket that is held together in the middle with a sapphire. A dark blue belt around her waist connected to a short skirt with a baby blue cover skirt with different shades of blue underneath with ruffles. Knee length baby blue boots with a gold buckle on each side (5"). A baby blue choker with a sapphire dangling in the middle, a sapphire and aquamarine bracelet on her left hand, with a sapphire and aquamarine engagement ring (Boomer). She plans on designing her own wedding dress and as well as everybody else too, (She used her puppy dog eyes). She also plans on making her sisters wedding dresses as well. Personality Her personality changed. She is the most pure-hearted of the Powerpuff Girls. However; Bubbles is still a crybaby, despite being older in each season. She is nice and kind. Bubbles is really bubbly and very sweet. Bubbles is still naive, however she is cute. Bubbles is now shown to be more of a spirited go-getter and energetic. Bubbles is the leader of the cheerleader team, and cheers for Buttercup. Bubbles loves animals and will always help them. Bubbles is self-assured and very friendly. Her current rival is Brat, her counterpart. She, alongside with Brat, is said to be the show's fan-favorite. At times, she can be independent and very aggressive (even more than Buttercup). This is shown in the episodes, Totally Awesome and Raging Bubbles. However; it is usually due to HIM and Buttercup. In Raging Bubbles, she nearly destroyed Townsville with ease, and singlehandedly defeated her sisters, boyfriend, and friends. Bubbles has shown to not believe in herself, but in a Season 3 episode, called Anything You Could Do, I Can Do Better she defeated Brat in a sports challenge. Rolling Bubbles In Demashit! Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles (Miyako Gotokuji) and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse in both versions in Japan. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pushover member of the PPGZ. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu-wa'. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him, a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper", and "Bubbles Finish". ''The same as the original Bubbles she also has an alter-ego named ''Harmony Bunny'' although she never shown this form in the episodes but in the openings. Interactions with Others Buttercup (Sister) Blossom (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Brat (Arch-Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Boomer (Boyfriend) Brick (Close Friend) Butch (Close Friend) Mandy (Best Friend) Robin Snyder (Best Friend) Jenny Wakeman (Best Friend) Bunny (Sister) Mr. Weasel (Friend) Principal Skarr (Ally) Ms. Marpel (Friend) Ms. Keane (Friend) Ms. Sara Bellum (Friend) Bell (Friend) Dee-Dee (Best Friend) Coop (Friend) Otto (Friend) Courage (Friend/Pet) Sensei Jack (Friend) Dib (Friend) Gaz (Best Friend) Timmy Turner (Friend) Cosmo (Friend) Wanda (Friend) Grim (Ally/Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Friend) Mac (Friend) Mike Believe (Friend) Og (Friend) Chowder (Friend) Sam Manson (Close Friend) Tucker Foley (Friend) Danny Fenton (Friend) Dani Fenton (Best Friend) Kimiko Tohomiko (Friend) Likes *Her hair *Octi *Video games *Blue *Toys *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *School *Coloring *Being cute, adorable and toddler-like *Her favorite cereals *Animals *Watching Cartoons *Giggles *Boomer *Brick *Butch *Blowing bubbles *Making people happy *Ms. Keane *Ms. Sara Bellum *Playgrounds *Blossom *Buttercup *Chalks *Taking the role as the youngest of the girls *Crayons *Drawing *The City of Townsville *Baths *Playing dress-up *Hotline *The Professor *Designing clothes for herself and her sisters and friends *Flying *Christmas Dislikes *Bullies *Roach Coach *Crime and Villains *Animals dying *The dark *Bugs *Spiders *Liver and Onions *Being bullied *Her sisters arguing *Being treated like a baby *School Bullies *Mojo Jojo *Oppressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute *Berserk *Gangreen Gang *The Town of Citiesville *HIM *Sedusa *Professor's Chili *Stealing *Princess Morbucks *Dexter *Bad stuff happening to Octi *The Boogeyman *Cute toys being stomped Abilities *'Sonic Scream:'' ''Considered to be her special power to some fans. She performs the best scream of all her sisters. She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents ' *'Thunder'' Clap: '''She claps her hands to generate a powerful shock-wave '' *'Superhuman Flexibility': She is extremely flexible, which is why she is the captain of the cheer team *'Superhuman Strength: '''Bubbles is very strong *'Superhuman Speed:' Bubbles is extremely fast. She is capable of flying around the globe in 5 seconds. Shown while she was racing in Members Only *'Invulnerability: Bubbles is most definitely bulletproof and immune to most elemental abilities like fire, lightning and atomic blasters with little to no side effect with some pain *'X-Ray vision: '''Bubbles can see through solid objects and living organisms. She uses this to help save Christmas from Princess Morbucks *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: 'Bubbles is excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to keep her distance in most situations *'Omnilinguistic: Bubbles' can speak Spanish, Japanese, and all animal languages *'Strong Smell: Can smell extremely well, exampled in the episode Reeking Havoc, with her naming the ingredients of the Professor's chili one by one, without knowing what's in it *'Electricity Ball: Colored baby blue.' ' *'Electric Blast:' A powerful blast of electricity. *'Twister:' Can make tornadoes. *'Creativity:' Has a extremely high creativity, as demonstrated as through the series. Can also design clothes and assceriores. *'Shapeshifting:' Can turn into anything and anybody due to her sensitive nature its hard to control *'Ultra Sonic Bubble Sound:' Can create extremely high sound waves that can bring buildings down from the roof down, and melt off paint from a stop sign as well. Is extremely powerful *'Empathy: '''Can manipulate and control other peoples emotions *'Telepathy:' Can talk through her mind links *'Telekinesis: can move objects with her mind and read others minds *'Super Hacker: '''Can hack into any database *'Raikatkana: Can create a sword made completely out of lightning *'Shadow Clones:' Can make multiple ghost clones of herself *'Hydrokinesis: '''She can control/manipulate any and all forms of water, including ice *'Electrokinesis': She can control/manipulate any all forms of electricity *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail *'''Underwater Breathing: ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Absolute Immortality': She cannot age past her 23 birthday, she can never get sick or severely wounded *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Water Generation': she is able generate water *'Ocean Current Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate ocean currents at will *'Tidal Wave Manipulation': she can control and manipulate the tidal waves in large bodies of water *'Tidal Wave Generation': she can also generate huge tidal waves *'Waterspout Generatio'n: she can also generate waterspouts underneath the earth *'Whirlpool Generation': she can generate massive amounts of whirlpools at once *'Density Manipulation': she can controlling water molecules *'Water Solidification': she can solidify the water via its molecules *'Water Exoskeleton': she can both harden and enhance her body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it *'Hydrokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out water *'Hydro-Telekinesis': she can move water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. She can even do this on vacuum of space if she has way to survive the experience *'Elemental Flight': she can propel herself using water *'Hydrokinetic Surfing': she can control the water in a way that increases her ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting her abilities she otherwise lacks or allowing her to ignore normally needed equipment *'Water Attacks': she can attack using water *'Water Purification': she can purify polluted or damaged water *'Water Walking': she is able to successfully walk on top of the water surface with no problems *'Viscosity Manipulation': she can make water thicker, making it harder for sea-life to survive or have honey pour out like water by making it thinner *'Drowning': she can also drown a person with her water *'Healing Water': she can heal herself and others with water *'Hydrokinetic Combat': she is able to control and manipulate water in combat *'Hydrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate herself and others with water *'Hydromancy': she can perform water magic *'Hydroportation': she is able to teleport with the use of water *'Liquid Surveillance Communication': she can use liquids in order to spy on people and communicate with them *'Moisture Absorption': she can also absorb the moisture that is inside of the air *'Dehydration': she can take out all the water inside the body and dehydrate the person *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': she can do this by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body *'Water Augmentation': she gets move powerful when near water *'Water Aura': she also has a dark blue aura around herself *'Water Empowermen't: she is shown to get stronger by being near water itself *'Water Mimicry': she is also able to mimic water *'Water Portal Creation': she is able to create portals using water *'Water Transmutation:' she can transmutation anything having to do with water *'Bubble Manipulation/Creation': she can control/create and manipulate bubbles *'Dark Water Manipulation': she can control, create and otherwise manipulate waters that are straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about watery environments, including all the fears about waters that pull their victims under to drown or slow/trip them. The dark waters are obviously and actively malicious, dark and near sentient. Dark waters doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water *'Steam Manipulation': she is also able to control and manipulate steam that is with water being hot *'Vapor Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate the vapor in the air *'White Water Manipulation': she can create and control light water, which is stronger than normal water manipulation usage. Some cases, Light water can have divine purposes which embodies the waters purifying and life-giving aspects *'Electrical Immunity': naturally she is immune completely to electricity *'Electromagnetism Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which with the exception of gravitation account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics excepting gravitation, and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis and magnetism such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel, electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence *'Energy Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed or converted among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic *'Energy Absorption': she is able to absorb energy in all forms *'Energy Amplification': she can amplify energy to himself and those around including the area *'Energy Assimilation': she can transmute any form of matter into energy which she can absorb and manipulate in several ways, such as expelling the energy offensively and/or defensively or using it to enhance her physical conditioning *'Energy Attacks': she is able to use energy in a barrage of attacks *'Energy Aura': she has a dark, electric yellow aura signifying her electrokinetic powers *'Energized Body': she is completely energized all the time (Like her ingrediant sugar) *'Energy Concentration': she is able to focus her own energies to any part of her own bodies or objects to perform attacks, techniques or spells or magical energy *'Energy Constructs': she can construct anything and everything out energy *'Energy Conversion': she can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. Example being, one by absorbing sound energy and converting it into light energy, or absorbing gravitational energy and converting it into heat energy. She can even turn psionic energy into nuclear energy. This ability can also be used to turn the detrimental types of energy into harmless types, and vice-versa *'Energy-Field Manipulation': she can control and manipulate, not to mention create an electrified energy field *'Energy Generation': she can generate pure energy *'Energy Metabolization': she is capable of taking certain forms of energy and using them as food or as a source for her powers. She may not need to eat or sleep if he had enough of a certain form of energy or are able to constantly absorb it *'Energy Negation': she can negate energy completely *'Energy Perception': she can perceive destiny, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines some people, are only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. She is also able to use this method to tie a persons or peoples destiny to a single point causing them to die instantaneously even if they happen to have a magical or armor protection, perhaps even preventing Reanimation technique *'Energy Propulsion': she can use energy to fly, by emitting a burst of energy into the ground that sends him flying into the air, he can also do this by producing an aura of the energy which would levitate them, or a beam of the energy to the ground, but it can also be wings, producing wings from ambient energy *'Energy Sensing': she is able to sense energy flowing around and inside of objects, animals and people *'Energy State': she can become transected into a state of pure energy *'Energy Transferal': she can transfer energy including her own into anything/anybody *'Entity Aura': she can surround himself and others in matter and/or energy of a powerful entity to possibly become almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks depending of the entity itself. The auras may also give the her enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability *'Ray-Beam Manipulation': she can manipulate rays and beams, including sunlight, plasma, ultraviolet, normal light, x-rays, cosmic rays, gamma rays, laser, electric, magnetic, pure energy, infrared, etc *'Ion Manipulation': she create, shape and manipulate Ions, atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge. Ions can be created by both chemical and physical means. In chemical terms, if a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an anion. Ions in their gas-like state are highly reactive, and do not occur in large amounts on Earth, except in flames, lightning, electrical sparks, and other plasmas. These gas-like ions rapidly interact with ions of opposite charge to give neutral molecules or ionic salts. Ions are also produced in the liquid or solid state when salts interact with solvents for example, water to produce isolated ions, which are more stable, for reasons involving a combination of energy and entropy changes as the ions move away from each other to interact with the liquid. These stabilized species are more commonly found in the environment at low temperatures. A common example is the ions present in seawater, which are derived from the dissolved salts *'Magnetism Manipulation': she can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc, organic either be generated by the electric currents of living beings or artificial be everything creating/using electricity. She is able to affect any matter that is magnetic either be that can be iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Note, that this power isn't Metal Manipulation, it is the ability to control magnetism but using this capability a Magnetism Manipulator can control with certain metals. It also isn't much more powerful than Electromagnetism Manipulation *'Neural Impulse Manipulation': she can redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, she can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power *'Memory-Mental Manipulation': she can control the electrical signals in the brain *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': she is able to control the nerve-signals for movement *'Reanimation': she can reanimating the dead with recharging their bodies with electricity *'Resurrection': she can restart a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy *'Spark Manipulation': she can control and manipulate sparks of electricity *'Technology Manipulation': she can controlling the electrical functions of technology *'Thunder Manipulation': she can naturally control and manipulate thunder *'Electric Transmutation': she can transmutate anything with electricity *'Electricity Empowerment': she is literally empowered by electricity *'Electricity Mimicry': she is able to mimic electricity i.e. through powerlines *'Lightning Balls': she can create lightning balls and hurl them at enemies *'Electricity Portal Creation': she can create portals made up of electricity *'Electrokinetic Combat': she can use electrokinesis in combat *'Electrokinetic Invisibility': she can turn herself invisible by electrokinesis *'Electronic Communication': she is also able to communicate via electricity in electronics *'Electroportation': she can do this by using electricity to teleport *'Electrical Healing': she can do this by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells *'Electrical Regeneration': she is able to regenerate herself via electricity *'Electrokinetic Flight': she is also able to propel herself with electricity or magnetism in the ground for flight reasons *'Electrolysis': she can do this on atomized water *'Static Electricity Manipulation': she can control and manipulate static electricity *'Electric Pull': she is able to pull and push anything to herself and others via electricity *'Electric Field Negation': she is also able to negate any and all effects of electric fields *'Electric Field Manipulation': she can manipulate and control electric fields *'Charged Particle Manipulation': she is capable of manipulating all forms of electricity dwelling in all matter as charged particles. With the power over electricity existing in all matter including charged particles, she is also able to control all matter in it's state of form such as gas, liquid, solid and even plasma by controlling the electrons, protons and more that constitute all matter. Since everything is matter then this would permit the herself to control everything by that theory. She may be able to use the charged particles to generate streams of electricity at their control. She is advanced he can manipulate anti-particles as well *'Electrical Wall Crawling': she can do this by using static electricity, she is able to climb up onto walls easily *'Paralysis Inducement': she can induce paralysis on people from electrical currents *'Electricity Infusion': she can infuse electricity into people and objects *'Electrical Force Field': she can create a force field(s) around herself and others with ease *'Electrical Attacks': she can do this by generating enough power to vaporize matter *'Electroreception': she can transmit and receive messages via electricity *'Electrical Heating': she can heat things up using electricity *'Electrical Exoskeleton': she can coat her entire body in electricity, forming an armor-like appearance *'Electrokinetic Blade Construction': she is able to create a blade/sword made of pure electricity *'Electric Conductivity': she can conduct all forms of electricity through their bodies, created or not, making herself totally invulnerable to electricity, no matter the voltage. She can also discharge electricity through conductive media such as metal, water, etc *'Healing': she is able to heal herself and others through her senses *'Healing Blade Construction:' she is able to create a blade/sword made up of her healing powers *'Teleportation': she has the ability to teleport over both long and short distances *'Inferno': she is able to engulf her entire body with baby blue fire *'Duplication/Multiplication': she is able to create thousands if not hundreds of copies of herself *'Aqua Velvie': she is able to turn herself into a puddle of water *'Atomic Snot Rocket (Colored Baby Blue)': she can launch a snore combined with spit that when shot out can cause intense explosions *'Size Reduction': the ability to make herself microscopic *'Electric Bologna Force Field (Colored Baby Blue)': intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field. Perhaps they are only able to perform this move if they are shrunk in size *'Call of the Wild': mimicking the roar of a beast, mostly used for intimdation *'Optomertron': she is able to make her eyes pop out in a cartoonish fashion *'The Matrix': imitating movement performed by the character "Neo" from the movie "the Matrix" *'Dream Invasion': she is able to enter other people's dreams at will *'Blue Magic': she is able to create, generate, manipulate, and control blue-type magic *'Energy Fists (Blue)': she can make her hands glow with a baby blue color Aries Traits *Benevolent *Loves Animals *Helping Others *Warm hearted *Enthusiastic *Loyalty *Harmonious *Patience *Stability Songs #Fatally By Kotoko #Nothing At All By Sandy Howell #It's A New Day By Jennifer Cihi #Daddy's Girl By Patricia Tollett #My Only Love By Jennifer Cihi #I Wanna Be A Star By Jennifer Cihi #Makenai By Kae Hanazawa Trivia *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. *Bubbles is one of the main characters in the popular snafu's webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the same as her TV counterpart as of yet. *Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic shares her voice actress with Bubbles. Coincidentally, the show's creator, Lauren Faust, also worked on The Powerpuff Girls. *Bubble's personality may have inspired the character of Fluttershy, an animal-loving pegasus pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, who is depicted as being very sensitive and timid, as well as very kind. Also, there have been some moments in the series where Fluttershy breaks out of character in a similar manner to Bubbles, such as in The Best Night Ever, Dragonshy, and Putting Your Hoof Down. *In Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles theme song is Himawari which means sunflower in Japanese. *Bubbles makes a cameo appearance in Chowder in an episode The Heist, making her the second Powerpuff Girls character to appear in Chowder (the first being Ms. Bellum). She appeared because Mung ate a sugar sapphire. Tara Strong also voices Truffles. *In the English version, Bubbles can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish version, her second language is English. *It is mentioned in the episode Collect Her that Bubbles is a vegetarian. *In her interview for the movie, she denies ever crying and claims that sometimes she gets something in her eye. *Bubbles was voted the favorite in the Powerpuff Popularity Contest. *She is comes in second for being able to speak multiple languages. *Bubbles seems to have a talented sense of smell, as seen in Reeking Havoc. *In Pet Feud, Bubbles is the only one who doesn't play with BEEBO before feeding it. *She is the youngest of the Powerpuff Girls. *She was the first one to start dating her male counterpart, Boomer. Gallery Bubbles/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Counterparts Category:Living Characters